Ancient Melody
by Lady Sakura17
Summary: Well, this a RP thing that I'm doing eith a really good friend of mine that is also on and Da. This is my first ever crossover with anything so enjoy! I'm not good at summaries but there's a summary inside! this a EEn'E/ Inuyasha crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Ancient Melody**

**By:** Jennifer Gay and Lady Sakura17

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Inuyasha crossover that is an RP session(s) with me and Lady Sakura17 (Whose on and dA… but known on dA as LadySakura156). Nothing much to say here… So just read and review, please? XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Inuyasha! All we own are a couple of OC's that will put the plot together, and that's pretty much it! XD

**Chapter 1: Three New Students**

It was a somewhat quiet, seemingly normal day here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come upon a local high school for the town called Peach Creek High School. It was now in front of the school that we could see three teen boys, walking up towards the school's double doors.

The first teen boy was a very tall, sixteen year old boy that had a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and had hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went to his knees; the jacket itself had a few zippers on it. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a lot of zippers, and black tennis shoes with some green designs on them.

The second teen boy was a middle sized; sixteen year old who wore an unusual, black sockhat over his head, with some streaks of his blond hair coming out of his hat. He also had bright, jade green eyes. He wore a red collared shirt that was over a black t-shirt. There was a thin blue horizontal line going across the top part of the red shirt and a white ringer on the black t-shirt. He wore some dark purple shorts that went to his mid shin that had a red line going down on the outside of his shorts. He also had long, red socks that went almost to his mid shin. He wore a pair of blue tennis shoe with some white designs on them.

The third and last teen was a sixteen year old that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had three, long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his hair on his slightly shaggy blue hair. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes with white and black designs on them.

Who were these three boys? Why, they were Ed McNeal, Eddward "Double D" Johnson and Eddy Wendell; or the three Ed's, as they were collectively called to the other peers around them.

Soon the three of them stepped up on the school's front steps and walked through the school's front double doors. It only took a few minutes for the three Ed's to get to their first block class; biology with their homeroom teacher, Ms. Hollis. As soon as they rushed into the classroom, the tardy bell rang throughout the hallways behind them.

"Phew…" Double D muttered with a sigh of relief as he placed his right hand over his chest a little, "For a moment there, I thought we didn't make it on time."

"Same here, Sockhead," Eddy stated back as Ed only nodded his head in agreement.

Soon they could see Ms. Hollis coming into the classroom as they made their way to their seats, "Good morning class."

"Good morning, Ms. Hollis," replied back half of the class, most of them only replying to be nice.

Ms. Hollis then sat her stuff on her desk in front of the class, "We will be talking about genes and reproduction today," some people in the class groaned a little at the topic, "Oh, come now," replied back Ms. Hollis as she then turned to the marker board behind her, "It will not be so--"

Soon her desk phone started to ring, interrupting her sentence, "Hmm?" she muttered as she then went over to her desk to pick up the phone on her desk, "Hello, this is Ms. Hollis speaking," she stated as she then paused for a moment to hear the voice on the other line. She then made a little bit of a surprised face, "I see…" she replied back as she then hung up the phone.

"Alright students," stated Ms. Hollis as she turned back to the class beside her, "I've just received word that we will have a few transfer students coming up here in a few moments," she then eyed them all with a bit of a examining way, "And I want you to treat them with the upmost respect… do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" stated everyone in the classroom, some of them with a bit of a 'who cares' kind of voice.

The teacher left the classroom to go meet the principal outside, leaving a few chattering ninth graders inside, "Great! More clueless pigeons for scamming!" Eddy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Double D only made a little look at Eddy, "Eddy, you have to treat the new students with dignity," he scolded.

Ed in the meantime, was happy to hear the news, "Yay, new kids!" he stated happily.

Then the chattering was interrupted by a door opening as the principal and Ms. Hollis came walking in, "Good morning students," The principal greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Walker," the students promptly responded.

"I have the pleasure to introduce to you your new classmates. They are from Japan," a burst of chatter exploded among every student, "Silence!" Mr. Walker yelled. Everyone then grew quiet after that little outburst.

"You can now come in girls," he said. Ms. Hollis then opened the door for the new students.

Everybody looked toward the doorway. Then, three girls walked into the front of the class.

One of the girls had raven colored hair that reached to waist. Her eyes were big and chocolate colored brown and her eyes reflected her expression on her face, which was a small smile. Her skin was slightly tan and she wore a light semi-dark brown long sleeve that was layered with grey vest that was tied around her waist by a ribbon, skinny blue jeans and black boots that reached to mid-shin. Her black and pink star print messenger bag backpack was hanging on her right shoulder.

The second girl was slightly taller than the three of them. She had chocolate brown eyes and she had extremely long, midnight black hair that reached her knees. Her eyes reflected her calm and quiet expression. Her skin was a beautiful pale and she wore a grey long sleeve with a white jacket on top, dark blue jeans with black boots that reached her mid-shin. A white beret adorned her head. A black and pink circle print messenger bag was hanging on her left shoulder.

The third girl was around an average height. She had long, dark midnight black hair that went a little past her shoulder blades and bright, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pale green shirt that went to her waist while the sleeves of the shirt went to her elbows. She wore a pair of tan colored carpenter pants that went to her ankles and covered up most of her tan and white tennis shoes.

The three girls stood there in a line as Mr. Walker spoke, "Students, these ladies are your new classmates. I'll let them introduce themselves," He stood back as the three girls started introducing themselves.

"Hi! My name is Yumiko Higurashi, but my sister and my friends call me Yumi!" Yumi chirped. Double D cracked little smile as Yumi spoke, a weird feeling then entered the pit of his stomach.

"Hello, my name is Kiyoshi Higurashi, and Yumi is my little sister," Kiyoshi calmly said, unlike Yumi.

"Umm… H-Hello everyone," stated the third girl of the group, "M-My name is Shika Yamaguchi…"

Eddy seem to perk up his head with a bit of interest, _'Eh...?'_ he thought a little to himself, _'Looks like I got a pigeon to scam now.'_

Double D focused his attention to Yumi, paying no attention to Mr. Walker. _'Why does she look so familiar… A-And why do I keep have this strange feeling in my stomach…?'_

Ed also had his attention on Yumi, _'She looks pretty,'_ he thought with a usual, toothy grin on his face.

Eddy, in the meantime, kept his attention on Shika, a sudden feeling washing over him, _'What the...?'_ he questioned with a thought, _'Why do I have the feelin' that I know her…'_

"Alright, thank you Mr. Walker," Ms. Hollis stated as Mr. Walker then left the room. She then turned to Yumi, Kiyoshi and Shika, "You three can have a seat now; wherever you want," she stated again as the three girls then took a seat.

Yumi sat in between Double D and Ed, Kiyoshi sat in front of Rolf and Shika sat next to Eddy.

Eddy glanced over a little at the girl named Shika beside him, "Uh, hey there," Eddy greeted a little as Shika turned to him.

It was when Shika turned to him that she started to feel nervous; even nervous than before, "Oh, h-hello…" she stated.

"You're name's Shika, right?" Eddy questioned as he then pointed his thumb to his chest, "The name's Eddy; thought you should know that."

"… N-Nice to meet you…" Shika replied back as she turned back to the front of the class, lowering her head with a thought, _'W-Why does he look familiar…?'_

Meanwhile, Double D kept glancing over to Yumi, "Hello," he greeted to her.

Yumi, who was busy taking notes, then turned to him, "Hi, I… huh?" Yumi started to say, but never finished. She stared at Double D intently, _'It looks like I've met him before…'_ the feeling dawned to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Double D then asked with a bit of concern, seeing that she was looking at him in a slightly weird way, "You seem a bit… nervous."

"… Oh! I-It's nothing!" Yumi replied, snapping out of whatever she was under.

"… Well, my name is Eddward with two D's, but my friends call me Double D," Double D stated to Yumi.

Yumi smiled warmly, her eyes shining, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And my name is Ed!" Ed then interrupted from Yumi's other side.

Yumi turned around and see Ed smiling, _'He looks familiar too…'_ Yumi thought as she then said, "Nice to meet you too, Ed!" She chirped.

Meanwhile, back in the back of the classroom, we could see Kiyoshi writing down notes in her folder… that is, until she could feel herself being watched slightly. It was then that she glanced to her right that he saw a blue haired boy starting intently at her.

"Hmm… Why does Rolf sense something about you…?" he muttered aloud.

"W-Who are you; and what do you mean you sense something about me?" Kiyoshi demanded slightly; she wanted to know why he would say something strange like that.

"Hmm…" Rolf muttered for a moment before shaking his head from side to side, "Maybe Rolf was wrong…?" he stated as he then turned back to his work; but not without glancing at Kiyoshi again.

'_Hmm… how did he sense my aura?'_ Kiyoshi thought but paid no attention to it and returned to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lunchtime!**

**Rrriiinnnggg!!!** The bell for lunch had just rung throughout the hallways of the high school as we could see the students of the school coming out into the hallways. It was in one of the hallways that we could see the three Ed's walking together to the lunchroom.

As the three Ed's made it to the lunch line, they saw Yumi, Kiyoshi and Shika sitting at one table by themselves.

"Hmm…" Eddy muttered a little as he kept on glancing at the three new girls of the school, proceeding with the lunch line as he did. He then started to smirk a little; he just thought up of a scam to do, _'It'll be perfect!'_ he thought with a wide smirk.

Eddy then turned to Double D and Ed, who were both behind him, "Hey guys, I just thought up of the perfect scam!"

Double D only rolled his eyes, "Really Eddy?" he started to question a little with doubt.

"Yeah; we're gonna set up a tour guide scam; to show the new girls around the town!" Eddy replied with a wide grin of satisfaction on his face at the idea.

"Like that's going to work," Double D started, "The office might have already given them a map of the school."

"Maybe they haven't looked at it yet! Come on, let's go!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Right-o, Eddy!" Ed chirped a little as he and Eddy proceeded to the three girls, with Double D walking slowly behind them, _'Why must I put up with this...?'_ Double D thought with a sigh.

As they were walking towards the table, Yumi and Shika looked towards them.

"Look, it's those boys from class," Yumi said, still staring at Double D.

"Oh, R-Really…?" Shika replied with a bit of a little gasp as she turned a little bit away, concentrating on her food for a moment.

Kiyoshi looked up from her sandwich, "Hmm… just ignore them. They have nothing to do with us," her voice was filled with seriousness.

"Come on Kiyo! Let's talk to them! Me and Shika are! Right Shika?" Yumi beamed. (LS17's AN: Yumi calls Kiyoshi Kiyo!)

"Yumi, I told you to not call me that!" Kiyoshi said, returning to eat her lunch.

Shika only giggled a little at their behavior a little before replying back to Yumi, "Sure, we can talk to them, if you like…"

Kiyoshi only sighed and kept on eating.

Soon the three Ed's came up to the three girls, "Hiya!" Ed greeted with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi!" Yumi chirped.

"H-Hello…" Shika stuttered a little as she made a little gulp; she started to get nervous again.

"Hello," Kiyoshi said flatly.

"What's up?" Eddy said, trying to act cool.

"N-Nothing much…" Shika replied as she looked down a little; Eddy arched an eyebrow at her reaction.

"… D-Do you mind if we could sit here?" Double D questioned before realizing what he just said.

"Whatever," Kiyoshi rudely stated.

"Kiyo! Don't be rude!" Yumi stated as she turned to her big sister, then turned back to the three Ed's, "Sure you can sit here!" Yumi cheerfully exclaimed.

Eddy scoffed as little, "Kiyo?"

That really pushed one of Kiyoshi's buttons, "You got something to say to me?!" She lashed out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eddy yelped, trying to calm the situation down for him, also placing his hands in front of him, "I didn't mean anything by it, geez!"

Kiyoshi narrowed her chocolate brown eyes hatefully, "Don't ever mess around with me, got it?" She hissed.

"Yeah, got it, geez…" Eddy muttered with a sigh as he put his hands down to his sides.

Double D, in the meantime, only sighed at the little scene, "When will Eddy ever learn…?" he muttered aloud to himself.

"I'm sorry for Kiyo's--" Kiyoshi glared at Yumi, "I mean, Kiyoshi's behavior. She'll apologize right, Kiyoshi?" Yumi asked as she turned to her sister.

"Hmph, Fine," Kiyoshi sighed, "I'm sorry," she sounded like she apologizing for stepping on his foot.

"Yay!" Ed chirped a little, "We're gonna be good friends, right?"

"Yeah!" Yumi cheered, "Will be best friends…" she then turned to the other two girls of the group, "Right Shika, right Kiyoshi?"

"Fine, sure… whatever," Kiyoshi said flatly.

"Say it like you mean it, Kiyoshi!" Yumi insisted.

"Okay," Kiyoshi stated, "Yeah, will be _best_ friends!" Kiyoshi sarcastically cheered.

"I'll accept that. See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Yumi asked.

"Whatever," Kiyoshi responded.

"Well now that's over with, we'll be sitting down now," Double D stated as he sat down next to Yumi, whose cheeks started to blush a rosy pink.

"Hmm, whatever you say, Sockhead," Eddy replied to Double D as he sat down beside Shika, much to her surprise.

Son Ed sat down beside Yumi's other side, "I'm so happy; today's mashed potatoes and gravy day!" he chirped once again.

Yumi, still blushing towards Double D, then started to think, _'Oh no. I'm not blushing aren't I?'_ She thought for a moment then gasped out loud, "I am! I am!"

"Uh, are you all right?" Eddy asked with a little bit of an arched eyebrow.

Double D also turned towards Yumi, arching an eyebrow as well, "Is there something the matter?" he asked to her.

Yumi gasped, "Oh nothing's wrong! Heh…" She tried to cover up her little episode, but it didn't work.

Even Ed was starting to notice Yumi beside him as he looked up from where he was eating. He arched an eyebrow for a moment before proceeding to eat the lunch food on his tray.

'She looks familiar… Oh well…' Ed thought and then proceeded to indulge himself in mashed potatoes and gravy.

Shika, in the meantime, was currently not eating her lunch; she kept on glancing at Eddy from time to time, 'W-What is it about him; I-I can't stop looking!' she thought a bit frantically as she bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

Eddy soon noticed Shika beside him, acting more and more unusual, "Hey, are you alright?" Eddy asked, a little bit concerned.

"… Oh!" Shika muttered as he she turned away from him, a faint blush in her cheeks, "I-It's nothing…"

Eddy arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-Yes…" Shika replied with a bit of a stutter in her voice.

"She said she was alright! Stop questioning her!" Kiyoshi lashed out.

"Hey! I was just a little worried, alright?!" Eddy slightly snapped back as Double D made a little bit of a surprised face, _'Eddy is... worried about someone else...?'_

Ed blinked for a couple a seconds before concluding something, "Eddy likes Shika!" he teased.

"W-What?!" both Shika and Eddy gasped; Shika with a bit of surprise, while Eddy sounded off with a bit of disbelief. Eddy's face then turned a bit into anger, "N-No way!"

"You do too, Shika?" Kiyoshi asked, a little bit shocked.

"I…" Shika muttered as started to tremble a little because of the sudden pressure, "… I-I gotta go!" she yelped slightly as she got up from where she sat and ran off towards the double lunchroom doors.

Kiyoshi turned furious and yelled at Ed, "Thank you for scaring my friend!" she ran after Shika.

"Wait, Kiyoshi!" Yumi called and followed her.

"…" The three Ed's sat there in silence before Ed said, "Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, you started it!" Eddy yelled.

"Now, now; this is no time for an argument…" Double D started to say, trying to calm Eddy down a little.

"Yeah, it's not my fault. I said the truth!" Ed responded.

Eddy made a little growl at his friend, "That is not the truth!"

"Yeah, it is!" Ed stated, "I saw how you acted in class!"

Eddy seemed to be in a pickle with his emotions now, "Hmph, I was only tryin' to introduce myself, that's all!"

"Yeah, right," Ed muttered, rolling his eyes.

Double D only sighed at their behavior, "You know what; I'm going to go check on them… They haven't come back to the table," he stated as he then got up from where he sat.

"… You know he's going because of Yumi," Ed whispered to Eddy, but loud enough for Double D to hear.

"I heard that Ed; and that's not true!" Double D replied.

"Right…" Eddy sarcastically said.

"I-It's true!" Double D retorted back.

"Double D and Yumi, sitting in a tree," Ed started. Then Eddy joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they teased.

You could clearly see Double D's blushing face as he tried to hide it, "S-Stop it now!" he yelped out as he then jogged a little out of the lunchroom, going after the three girls.

While Double D was searching the hall for the three girls, he heard a scream and a crash coming from the front of the school.

"W-What was that…?!" Double D muttered as he followed to the source of the sounds to the front of the school… and was shocked to see what he had found outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mistress Centipede Attacks!**

A giant, feminine-like centipede was attacking the three girls; the giant centipede had the body of a centipede but the upper body was that of a young woman's. She had long, midnight black hair and dark eyes. She also had Yumi in her grasp.

The centipede then yelled out, "I am Mistress Centipede; give me your shard of the sacred jewel, you wretch!"

Yumi's mind was racing with thoughts of what was going on, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she finally stammered back.

"Hmm, oh well, you will die anyway!" stated the centipede woman as she then started to grab Yumi by the throat.

Double D turned a little pale in the face at what was going on, "Y-Yumi!" he yelped out a little with fright as he tried to come over to her and the centipede woman.

"L-Let go of me!" Yumi yelled out as she put her hands out in front of her; and by doing so, her hands produced a glowing, pink light.

The hands of the centipede were destroyed two of the centipede's hands, "W-What…?" Yumi stuttered with shock.

But the centipede was quick to act back, "Not so fast!" the centipede's other hands made contact with Yumi's right side and wounded her, making her scream a little in pain.

Blood flew out as she was thrown at midair. In the midst of the blood, a glowing, pink chunk of what looked like a rock also was there.

"W-What's that…?" Yumi asked herself and she landed on the grass with a bit of a 'thud'.

The centipede looked towards were Kiyoshi, Shika and Double D were standing at, "You three also have shards of the jewel! Give me them!"

Double D seemed to be in disbelief at what was going on before he realized something; Yumi was injured! "Yumi!" Double D gasped a little as he rushed over to her side, "A-Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine," Yumi responded, still grasping her right side, "What was that thing that fell out of me?" she then asked aloud.

"W-What do you mean?" Double D asked.

"That!" Yumi stated as she pointed towards the pool of blood near. Double D ran to the pool and picked up the glowing, pink chunk of a rock.

'_What is this…?' _Double D thought as he then examined it a little, _'I-I feel like if I've seen it before…'_

The centipede then grew furious, "Give me your shard, hanyou! Yours, both of the miko's, the wolf yokai, the demon hunter and the monk's are mine!"

'_Half- demon? Preistess? Wolf demon? The demon hunter and a monk?'_ Kiyoshi thought.

'_What is she talking about?'_ Yumi thought.

Double D was also confused by the demon's words as well; but he decided to ignore those thoughts, "What do you want with us?!" he asked.

"Impertinent hanyou!" the centipede spatted out, "Give me the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls!"

The centipede then attacked Double D's left side and, like Yumi, blood and a chunk of a glowing pink rock flew out.

'_That was what Yumi had inside her too…'_ Double D thought as he landed on the grass next to Yumi, hissing a little in pain as well.

Meanwhile, back at the double doors of the school, Eddy and Ed ran to the front of the school, wondering what was taking Double D so much.

"Hey, Sockhead!" Eddy started to yell out as he and Ed proceeded to open the school's front door, "What's takin' ya…?!" he and Ed soon saw why their friend was late to come back. There was a giant centipede woman looming over Double D and Yumi.

"I have you now," The centipede hissed. She then stopped and looked at Kiyoshi, Shika, Ed and Eddy.

"The miko, monk, demon hunter and wolf yokai," she smiled wickedly.

'_What is she talking about?'_ Kiyoshi thought.

"All four of you; give me your shards!" she yelled out as she then charged straight towards Shika.

Shika widened her eyes with fright at the mere site of the centipede speeding towards her. She only closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact…

"Shika!!!" yelped out a voice beside her as she then could feel herself being tackled to the ground by someone to her right, with that person then yelling out in pain. Shika only widened her eyes as she then saw who saved her, who was now rolling off of her, _'E-Eddy…?!'_

Indeed it was him, Eddy now next to her, grasping his right side as he did. It was then that Eddy noticed a glowing pink piece of rock in the pool of his blood beside him, _'What the heck…?'_ he thought.

"Pathetic humans and their desire to protect their loved ones," the centipede stated as she then made a sinister laugh, "You're next, demon slayer, miko and wolf yokai!" she loomed over Kiyoshi, Shika and Ed.

"It's over!" the centipede shouted as she then attacked Kiyoshi, Shika and Ed. Like everyone else, a piece of glowing pink rock flew out of them.

Finally, the centipede loomed over Yumi, who was breathing heavily from all the blood loss. Double D widened his eyes at what was about to happen.

"Die!" the centipede yelled as she was about to kill Yumi, until…

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Yumi looked up and someone just tore through the centipede. _'W-Who's that…?'_ Yumi thought.

"Worthless Hanyou!" the centipede yelled at the mysterious person.

"Nasty hag!" The mysterious person retorted back.

"Who _is_ that?" Kiyoshi asked.

Eddy looked closely at the person and widened his eyes, "T-That looks like…" Ed cuts him off, "He looks like Double D!"

Yumi looked at him from a distance and thought, _'Double D?'_

The centipede growled at the mystery person's words, "You will regret saying those words to me, you hanyou!"

The centipede charged at the mysterious person; he merely smirked and jumped to action, "Die wretch!"

"Not a chance!" the centipede growled as she was about to claw him…

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" the person repeated as he sliced through the centipede using his claws, destroying it.

"No way…!" Eddy muttered as Shika, Yumi, Ed and Kiyoshi only widened their eyes, "He destroyed it!"

'_**You protected her…'**_ a voice rang through the mysterious person's head. The person tried to figure out where the voice came from.

"Who's there?!" stated the mystery person as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Hey, who the heck _are_ you?!" Eddy yelled as he, Kiyoshi, Shika, Ed, and Yumi all went to met him. The mysterious person turned around.

"Hmph, I should be asking you the same thing," replied the person.

Everyone widen their eyes. There stood the mysterious person that strikingly resembled Double D. He had his regular clothes on but the only difference was he had brilliant golden colored eyes, he grew claws, and his hair grew longer and turned silver. He also had silver dog ears!

"D-Double D…?!" Ed muttered with a gasp as everyone looked at the Double D look-a-like with disbelief.

Yumi looked at the Double D look alike with curiosity. Then pulsing sound rang out and the Double D look alike turned back to his regular self.

"Double D!" Eddy called out a little as the others rushed up to him, "What the heck just happened to ya?!"

"I… I-I don't know…" Double D replied, staring at his blood soaked hand.

"What you did was awesome!" Ed stated as he started to imitate what the Double D look-a-like did awhile ago, "You were like this and then like that!"

"W-What are you talking about, Ed?" Double D asked in a confused voice.

"What, you don't remember what happened?!" Eddy questioned with a bit of disbelief.

"All I remember was that I was lying over there, still bleeding… A-And a voice called out, and I blacked out from there," Double D explained.

"That maybe your past life calling out," all of them turned around and saw Rolf standing at the steps of the school.

"W-What do you mean...?" Shika questioned.

"You all need to follow Rolf back to the Cul-De-Sac; Rolf will explain there. Bring the pieces of rock too."

Yumi began gathering the shards of rock that came out of all of them moments ago and they began to follow Rolf back to the Cul-De-Sac.

"So, Rolfie Boy," Eddy started to say as they walked back towards the Cul-De-Sac, "Do you know what the heck's goin' on?"

"Yes, Greedy-Ed-Boy," Rolf replied, "Rolf can't explain it very well, but my Mama can."

"Your mother?" questioned Double D, "How would she know what is going on…?"

"Rolf's Nana told my Mama, and then she told Rolf," he explained.

"Oh… I see, I think…" Shika muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Explanation**

After a couple minutes of walking from the school to the Cul-De-Sac, they reached Rolf's house and walked inside.

"Umm…" Shika muttered as they walked into Rolf's house, "Why is his furniture covered in plastic…?" she whispered a little to Eddy.

Eddy only shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know?"

"Mama!" Rolf called out to the empty house.

"Yes, what is it?" A woman walked out from one room.

It was when the woman came into the room that she noticed everyone there, "… Ah, so it is finally happening."

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"… It is a story from long, long ago…" Rolf's mother started to explain as everyone started to sit down on Rolf's furniture... though some of them tried to get use to the plastic.

"You see," she started to explain, "Long ago in ancient Japan, a very powerful miko, or priestess, named Midoriko, was the most powerful miko in her time. She battled hundreds of demons, annihilating them with no trouble. In a particular battle though, she fought for seven days and seven nights until one demon finally got its fangs into Midoriko. All she could do was to force her own soul out of her body and seal the demon. What came out of her was the Shikon no Tama; the sacred jewel. That's what your holding child." Yumi looked from her to the fragments of the jewel resting on her palm.

"Wait hold on," Eddy interrupted, "If the jewel was whole, why is it broken?"

"This is what happened," Rolf's mom continued, "The jewel was passed down to demon to demon, becoming more tainted with evil until a group of demon slayers found it inside a demon. All they could do was send to the miko who had unusually strong purification powers even for a miko, Kikyou. She kept guard of the jewel and killed every demon that came to take it away. She then met a hanyou, a half- demon named Inuyasha. They both had a very rocky start; he tried to take the jewel from her so he can become a full-fledged demon and she merely got her arrows and shot him to the tree. In the meantime, Kikyou was harboring a fugitive bandit named Onigumo. He also wanted the jewel and Kikyou. Kikyou and Inuyasha's friendship grew into love and Kikyou had the idea to use the jewel for turning Inuyasha into a human, the jewel being purified in the process. Onigumo joined forces with numerous demons and they merged together to become a frightening demon called Naraku. He set a trap for both Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha, mortally wounded Kikyou and made her believe that Inuyasha betrayed her and later he disguised as Kikyou and tried to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha, out of fury, attacked Kikyou's village and stole the jewel from the temple. Kikyou, out of anger, reached the last vestiges of her strength and sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku, the tree that had the power to transcend time. He fell into a deep sleep and Kikyou died on the same day, being cremated along with the jewel so no evil could posses it."

The room stood silent as they continued to listen to Rolf's mother's story…

"Fifty years had passed and in modern Japan, a ninth grader named Kagome went inside to her family's well house and she was pulled into the well by a demon, claiming that she had the jewel in her body. Unknowingly, she did. She made it through, and she was in Feudal Japan. Kagome found Inuyasha, still under the spell and some villagers her and took her to Kikyou's village. There, Kikyou's younger sister, Kaede, noticed that Kagome had a strong resemblance to Kikyou and she knew that Kagome was her sister's reincarnation. Later in the night, Kagome accidently awakened Inuyasha and set him free. Inuyasha did not like Kagome because he thought she was Kikyou. But Kagome, with the jewel out of her body, destroyed a demon that was about to steal the jewel with an arrow but by doing so, the jewel accidently broke into shards and spread out into the land."

"Oh, wow…" gasped Shika a little as Ed leaned in closer to hear the story even more.

"Inuyasha and Kagome putted aside their differences and began to look for the shards. Kagome had the ability to sense the shards at their exact location and on their way; Inuyasha wielded the Tetsusaiga, his father's sword that had the ability to slay a hundred demon sin one strike. Along their way, a witch named Urasuse, resurrected Kikyou using bones, her grave soil, and part of Kagome's soul. Kikyou still kept a strong need for revenge and almost succeeded killing Inuyasha once, but Kagome stopped it when her body tried to call back her soul out of Kikyou's body and some soul was left inside Kikyou. Kikyou left, and Inuyasha and Kagome, along the way, made many friends.

"Miroku was a monk who had a curse placed on his right hand called kazaana, or wind tunnel. It was placed by Naraku to Miroku's grandfather and the curse became hereditary and as long as Naraku lives, it would eventually swallow them in.

"Sango was a strong demon slayer that lost her entire family and village due to Naraku and her little brother, Kohaku, was being controlled by him and pitted them against each other. He was killed along with the village but was brought back to life by a shard of the jewel.

"Shippo was a fox demon whose father was killed and he tried to take the shards that Kagome found to take on his father's killers. Inuyasha killed Shippo's father killers and all five of them traveled together in search of the shards and Naraku."

"Fasinating…" Double D muttered a little under his breath as she continued to explain.

"In one particular battle; Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kouga, a wolf youkai and a friend to them, Kouga's comrades, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame, and Kikyou were all battling Naraku. They almost won but, Naraku managed to fatal wound Kagome and she made it that the jewel was into separate pieces and got absorbed into Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kikyou, and herself and get reincarnated back so their reincarnations could defeat him."

The room was silent for a moment before Eddy spoke, "… What does all of this have to do with us…?"

"You are their reincarnations," she said.

This came as a shock to everyone, "What?!" they all exclaimed with disbelief.

"B-But… how can that be?!" Double D questioned with a mutter in his voice.

"Simple," Rolf's mom explained, "Shards of the jewel were inside each of your bodies."

The teens soon looked down at the shards of pink rocks in Yumi's hands, "You mean these things…?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, those," Rolf's mom said as she then turned to Yumi, "Your name is Yumi, am I correct?" Yumi nodded. "With your sister, hold the shards in your hand and cover it up with your hand and your sister puts one hand on top of your top hand and bottom."

"Umm… Okay, come on Kiyoshi," Kiyoshi went to Yumi as she then clasped her hands together. Kiyoshi placed her hands on top of Yumi's hands and concentrated.

Within moments, their hands started to grow a blinding pink light and then they removed their hands. In Yumi's hands, the sacred jewel was in it's whole form.

"What the…?" Eddy muttered a little after they saw the whole jewel come back together.

"Oh my goodness…" Double D was able to gasp.

"Ooo, cool!" Ed gasped a little with a wide smile on his face.

"That proves it," Rolf's mom stated, "Yumi, you are the reincarnation of Kagome. And Kiyoshi, you are the reincarnation of Kikyou,"

Kiyoshi and Yumi both had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Ooo, ooo; who am I, who am I?!" Ed questioned as he waved his hands in the air a little with another smile on his face.

"Hold on," Rolf's mom explained, "You, with the hat."

Double D looked up, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Rolf's mother replied as she pulled out a sword with the blade still inside the sheath. "Try to transform this."

"Umm… O-Okay…" Double D replied back as he then grabbed hold of the sword and pulled out the blade. The blade started to glow a golden yellow and transformed into a giant, fang-looking blade.

"W-What the heck?!" Eddy yelped as Double D looked on with shock at what just happened, "H-How…?!"

"You are the reincarnation of Inuyasha," Rolf's mom declared.

"… I-I am…?" questioned Double D as he looked at the sword he held in his hand.

"You, loudmouth," Rolf's mom started to say to Eddy.

"… Yeah?" Eddy started to say, "What?"

"Come outside with me. You too," She said to Eddy and Double D.

The two of them only shrugged their shoulders as they then followed her to the backyard to a desolate part of their yard.

"You, with the sword," she started to say, "Hold up the sword and repeat these words: Wind Scar."

Double D looked at her with confusion as first, but then only nodded his head. He then yelled out, "Wind Scar!" and brought down the blade. Golden streaks of light then burst from the blade as it destroyed everything in front of him.

Eddy only looked on with shock as he looked back at Double D, who also had a look of shock across his face, "H-How the heck did you do that?!"

"I… I-I don't really know…" Double D replied to his short friend, "It felt natural to me…"

While Double D was distracted by his friend's questions to him, Rolf's mom went up behind Double D and snatched his beloved hat off his head. Everybody gasped as they stared at the top of his head.

"Huh? What are you looking at?" Double D asked with a bit of cluelessness.

"Those," Eddy muttered, pointing to the top of his head.

Still confused, Double D looked into a puddle and widened his jade eyes. His normal blond hair was there, but on top of his head were two, silver dog ears.

"W-Where did these come from?" Double D started to question, "Are they even real?" he then started pulling on them as he made a natural flinch, "Yep, they're real," he muttered.

"They look so cute," Yumi stated with a bit of cutesy voice, "I wanna touch them," Kiyoshi stated.

"Umm… N-No touching, please," Double D muttered with a little nervousness as he back away from the two girls.

"You, with the yellow shirt," Rolf's mom stated as she pointed to Eddy.

Eddy turns to Rolf's mom with a bit of confusion, "Huh? Me?"

"Come over here," she said.

"… Alright," Eddy walked over next to her and she pointed to where Double D's sword made all the destruction on the ally. "I want you to clean it up," she simply stated.

"What?! Why should I do it?! It'll take a week!" Eddy fumed.

"No, it's not. Listen, hold out your right hand and repeat these words 'Wind Tunnel'," she said.

"Alright… crazy," Eddy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she turned around.

"Err, nothing!" Eddy replied back.

"Okay everyone, hold on to something sturdy that won't easily fly away," Rolf's mom commanded. They all headed behind a giant rock with peaks and held on.

Eddy took in a little bit of a deep breath as he raised his right hand up towards all of the debris in front of him and shouted, "Wind Tunnel!"

Black wind soon burst through his right hand began sucking everything into his hand into oblivion. Everyone behind the rock held on tightly as they clenched their eyes shut.

"H-How do I stop this crazy thing!?" Eddy yelled through the noise. "Catch!" Rolf's mom shouted as she threw a turquoise-colored beads on a cord and Eddy caught it. "How's this supposed to stop it?!" Eddy yelled.

"Wrap it around your right hand. Impudent child." she yelled back.

Eddy soon did as he was told as he wrapped the turquoise beads around his right hand. The black wind soon stopped coming towards him and his right hand after he wrapped the beads around his hands.

Eddy soon turned to Rolf's mother, "Alright, what the heck just happened to my hand, huh?!" he questioned with a bit of demand in his voice.

"You are Miroku's reincarnation, so the cursed passed to you," she explained.

"Wait, what curse?!" Eddy shouted, demanding to know.

"Were you even paying attention at all?" Rolf's mom stated as she sighed heavily. Eddy shook his head. "I hate to repeat myself, but listen closely. Your right hand now is basically a ticking time bomb. If you so ever, and let's hope to God that this doesn't happen, remove those beads without no intention, you will suck up everything in your path…" she then looked at him with seriousness in her eyes, "And you should never open the wind tunnel to suck up deadly poison, or you will die a slow and painful death," Eddy gulped.

"Oh dear…" muttered Double D as his new dog ears twitched a little bit with sadness, "This is becoming serious now, isn't it…?"

"Yes it is, but I'm not done yet," Rolf's mom stated as she then turned to Yumi and Kiyoshi, "You, with the jewel and her sister; please come over here."

Yumi and Kiyoshi stood up and walked over. Rolf's mom gently placed a red bow with an arrow in Yumi's hands and a brown, longbow and an arrow in Kiyoshi's hands, "Show me your purifying arrow." Rolf's mom stated as she then stood back.

Yumi and Kiyoshi shrugged and began to hold up their bows, pulled back the arrows, and released them with full force. Blinding pink light erupted from their arrows and exploded with light once the arrows reached the end of the ally.

Everyone stood there in shock at what they had just done; even Yumi and Kiyoshi stood there in surprise.

Double D broke the silence, "What was that?" he asked, his dog ears twitched.

"That was so cool!" Ed exclaimed, waving his arms all over the place.

"That, what you just witnessed, is the very immense, powerful spiritual power that only the reincarnations of Kikyou and Kagome could only ever possess. Added with Yumi's and Kiyoshi's individual spiritual power, they may possibly surpass Kikyou and Kagome." Rolf's mom explained.

"Whoa hold on," Eddy interrupted, "What's spiritual power?"

"It is the power of your soul. With that, girls that know about this are able to create arrows enchanted with spiritual power or create spirit shields, or barriers, boys only get to use it for barriers, like you." she further explained.

"That's... really interesting, I guess…" Shika muttered, finally opening up to what was going on.

Rolf's mom turned around and faced Shika, "You."

"M-Me…?" Shika stuttered a little with a bit of a gasp, "Y-Yes, what do you want…?"

"Come, over here," Rolf's mom started from the green shed as everybody else followed.

She opened the shed that was normally filled barn animals, but it was empty and sitting in a corner was a dusty, enormous boomerang that anybody has seen, "Pick it up. If you are Sango's reincarnation, it should be as light as a feather."

"A-Alright…" Shika replied to her as she walked over to the huge boomerang and proceeded to pick it up. And, it was just as Rolf's mother had said; it was as light as a father for her, "What…?" Shika questioned as she turned to Rolf's mother for an answer, "How am I able to do this…?"

"You are Sango's reincarnation," Rolf's mom replied as she then walked to the entrance of the shed and called out, "Kirara, please come here!"

"Kirara?" Double D asked, his dog ears twitching a bit.

Double D's ears picked up a quiet, faint mewing sound. Then, a cute kitten appeared next to Rolf's mom. The kitten had big, crimson red eyes with midnight black irises, cream colored fur, black ears and black fur on its paws. What took Double D by surprise was the weird, black, star like marking on the kitten's forehead and the fluffy, two tails tipped with black.

Shika was also surprised to see the kitten, "W-What kind of cat is that…?" she started to question as she seem to feel herself walking over to the kitten as the cat mewed and jumped on to Shika's left shoulder.

Shika seemed to jump a little at the sudden action from the small cat, but then felt oddly comfortable after a few seconds or so. It felt like she had met this cat before…

"Strange…" Shika muttered as she turned to Rolf's mother, "How come this cat feels… so familiar…?"

"There's no reason that Kirara can't recognize you. She knows you're Sango," Rolf's mom simply said.

"Oh… I see, I think…" Shika muttered as she glanced back at the cat named Kirara, a little smile now across her face when Kirara rubbed her fur up against her head a little with a little purr.

"So, is this thing over?" Eddy asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Be patient," Rolf's mom replied. She then pointed to Ed, "You, tall one. Follow me."

"Uh, okay!" Ed stated back as he followed Rolf's mother to wherever they were going.

They all followed Ed and Rolf's mom to the middle of the barnyard, "Do me this one thing," Rolf's mom said, "Start running around in the yard."

Ed grinned widely, "Ok!" he replied as he made his way to the middle of the yard.

"Great, what's this going to prove?" Eddy muttered.

"Silence, you soon find out," Rolf's mom replied as Eddy made a mocking face to her. Ed started running around in his usual speed as he then noticed that he was starting to run faster and faster, the others noticed as well.

Suddenly, Ed disappeared in a spinning, mini tornado as the others gasped at the site, "You can stop know!" Rolf's mom yelled out. Ed abruptly stopped, the tornado disappeared as well.

"Now Yumi, Kiyoshi; tell me something, do you sense or see anything?" Rolf's mom asked the two sisters.

Yumi and Kiyoshi immediately exclaimed, "There's some kind of glow coming from his legs!"

"Really?" questioned Ed as he looked down at his legs, "I didn't see my legs glow…"

"To an ordinary pair of eyes," Rolf's mom explained, "Kiyoshi and Yumiko have a very acute and special power that allows them to see or sense any jewel shard."

"Wait, I thought the jewel was complete," Kiyoshi muttered.

"Look again," Rolf's mom replied as Yumi then held out the jewel and quietly gasped. On the backside of the glowing jewel, a medium- sized crevice was present.

"So… it's not a complete jewel…" Double D muttered as his new dog ears dropped down a little. He then glanced back at Ed, "But that must mean…?"

"Two shards are embedded into your friend's legs right now, but there are more shards out there, and must never fall into the evil hand's of those who lust for power," Rolf's mom said in a very serious tone.

"So…" Eddy started to say as everyone turned to him, "What're we gonna do now, now that crazy stuff's happenin' to us?"

"First of all, all of you must never show your powers in front of anyone, only use it when you are being attacked," Rolf's mom started to explain, "Right know, there is something strange going on, and it looks to be searching for the reincarnations. So, whatever you do, don't trust those that look suspicious."

"Okie-Dokie!" Ed replied with a little salute of his right hand.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Eddy replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"We'll keep these secrets to ourselves," Double D stated as he turned to everyone, "Right?"

Kiyoshi and Yumi smirked and exclaimed in perfect timing, "Right!"

Double D made a little sigh, "That's good…" he stated as he put back on his hat.

"Okay then, you can leave; but be careful tomorrow," Rolf's mom warned.

"W-We will…" Shika replied back with a little stutter in her voice as Kirara purred a little purr beside her.

They all started to walk into the center of the Cul-De-Sac, saying their byes as they walked off to their houses…

… But far away, into the deep forest, a young woman smirked as she saw this through a young girl's mirror next to her.

The young woman looked to be in her late teens with midnight black hair tied into a some sort of bun with two feathers adorning it, blood red eyes with magenta eye liner, green beaded earrings, and her lips had some sort of red lip coloring. She wore a red and white kimono with a blue and green layer under it. She sat on a tree branch next to a little girl.

The little girl was all a ghostly white with a white kimono and two white flowers adorned her snow white hair. Her face wore an emotionless expression and her obsidian colored eyes looked hollow. She held a round, golden framed mirror which played the scene with Ed, Eddy, Double D, Yumi, Shika and Kiyoshi.

"Kagura, it has begun," the little girl's monotone voice rang out.

The teenager smirked, "Good work Kanna, let's go."

Kagura pulled out a feather from her hair and wind gusted as they flew away on a giant feather, _'Naraku would be pleased when he hears the brats have returned, not to mention the Shikon jewel,'_ Kagura thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Villains and the Next Day**

It only took Kagura and Kanna a few minutes to get back to Naraku's base, which was a really ominous mountain that cast a shadow over parts of the forest. Mist blanketed its dark features, and rocks occasionally fell over the cliff of it. Kagura had to maneuver around the collapsing boulders as she then entered a water dripping, pitch black cave.

Eventually, they made it to the core of the mountain. It was pitch black and railings were around the cave walls for walking inside. Kagura soon called out to someone in the cave, "Naraku, Kanna was right; those brats with the jewel shards returned."

"Good…" muttered a voice from deep within the cave as Kagura and Kanna came upon their master.

Kagura and Kanna's master soon spoke again, "… But, just to torture them a little, go look for Sango's brother and bring him to our side; I miss seeing those fights to the death."

"But, Master Naraku… wouldn't it be easier for you to attack them?" Kagura asked.

"Silence, Kagura!" Naraku snapped a little to her, "You know I can't, not after Kagome nearly killed me the last time we battled. I need to regain my former strength and finally finish both her and Kikyou off… And then the jewel will be mine," Naraku's gruff and raspy voice then laughed evilly, echoing a little in the cave, "In the meantime, take this," Naraku then threw a shard at Kagura.

"Insert this into Sango's brother," Naraku stated, "The warped darkness of the shard will corrupt him and he will be under our control."

Kagura picked up the shard, but it was not the soft pink color of the jewel that Yumi had; instead it was a murky onyx black and glowed red, _'Things are starting to get interesting…'_ Kagura thought.

Meanwhile, back in the neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac, in the newest house to the right of the entrance, we could see Shika looking out of her bedroom window, looking out into the streets of the neighborhood. She was already dressed in her pajamas for the night. But… she could not go to sleep.

She kept on thinking about her brother Miho, who was all the way back in Tokyo, Japan; probably in school, judging by the time zones. She made a sad sigh, _'I just hope he's not too lonely without me…'_ she thought.

But, on the other side of the world in Tokyo, a boy was walking down the suburban streets of Tokyo. He was averaged size for a twelve year old, had wooden brown eyes, Auburn brown hair, tan skin and freckles. He wore what any seventh grade boy would wear, the black suit school uniform.

The boy kept walking as he soon thought, _'I wonder how big sister is doing in America? Must be big over there…'_

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him by the shoulders as someone then dragged him behind a bush.

He struggled to get away, "Let go of me! I have no money!"

"Shut up brat!" Kagura yelled as she then inserted the shard into his back and pushed him onto the grass. He laid there for a second before he slowly stood up.

"You are Sango's little brother, am I not mistaken?" Kagura asked as the boy looked up with dull brown eyes, "Yes…" he replied back as Kagura made a smirk, "Perfect, do you remember Naraku?"

"… Yes…" the boy replied back with another bit of dullness in his voice.

"Good," Kagura stated as she then formed her feather out in front of her, "Then let's go."

Obediently, the boy got on Kagura's feather as they both disappeared in a gust of wind on the feather…

Meanwhile, back in the Cul-De-Sac…

Shika made a little smile as she then thought about someone else, _'I wonder what Eddy's doing now…?'_ she thought as she made a little frown, _'I hope he's okay, after gaining that curse on his arm…'_

Suddenly, Shika could feel something rubbing up against her as she looked down to see Kirara standing there beside her left leg. Shika seem to smile a little at her new companion, "Come on, let's go to bed now, Kirara…" she stated to her new pet as she and Kirara then went to her bed and went to sleep…

The next morning, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Shika, Yumi and Kiyoshi were all now walking on the sidewalk on the side of the road, walking towards the school. There was not much talking going on between them; ever since what happened yesterday at lunchtime and at Rolf's house.

While they kept on walking, Shika kept on looking at Eddy's right hand; he had put a gold cloth around his right arm; about half way up to his elbow and on his hand, but not on his fingers. She could also see the turquoise beads that Rolf's mother gave him yesterday were around his right hand as well.

When the others asked him about the cloth on his right arm, he only stated, _**"It's because of that dumb curse; I don't want it to suck up anything yet… So don't worry 'bout it too much."**_

'_But… I can't help but worry…'_ Shika thought back at the statement.

Eventually, the six teens got to their school, and just in the nick of time too; the bell soon rung in the hallways as they all entered their first period class. It was then that the six noticed everyone staring at them; possibly because of their sudden disappearance yesterday after lunch.

"Hey Dorky!" Kevin then stated to Eddy as he then pointed to his right arm, "What's with that freaky get-up on your arm there, huh?"

Eddy only glared at the jock as he started to come up to him a little, "Oh? Would you like to see what it can--"

"No, Eddy!" yelped the five teens as Eddy was pulled back a little by Ed and Double D, "Don't you remember what Rolf's mother said? We're not supposed to do that in public; especially you!" Double D whispered a little harshly.

"Yeah, don't use your Vacuum Arm here!" Ed agreed alongside Double D; too bad it was loud enough to be heard by everyone… But luckily, since Ed said that weird statement, no one believed him, since they thought it was one of his weird, random outbursts.

Eddy growled a little before turning back to Kevin, "You're lucky that they're here to back me down, Shovel-Chin."

"Pfff, whatever," Kevin replied as he then focused his attention off of him and onto Nazz, who was sitting to his left.

Soon the teacher, Ms. Hollis, comes into the classroom, which made every teen in the classroom go to their seat and sit down, "Good morning class," Ms. Hollis stated as she then puts her stuff down on her desk, "We will be continuing our lesson on genes and reproduction today…"

Some of the students of the class groaned a little, "Oh, come now; it wasn't so bad yesterday. So why would it be bad today?" Ms. Hollis stated as she then grabbed her trusty blue marker and started to write on the huge, marker board behind her, "Now, let's continue…"

… A few minutes of the class already went by in the first period class. Yumi paid no attention to the lesson as she simply stared outside at the golden leafed trees. Yumi then made a little sigh, _'Well yesterday was an eye-opener for me…' _she thought.

She then turned and looked at Kiyoshi, who was taking notes diligently, _'Kiyo seems to not be affected at all…'_ she thought as she then resumed looking outside.

In the back of the classroom, Kiyoshi paid very close attention not only to the lesson being taught, but also to the blue haired boy sitting behind her, _'Why is he staring at me again…?'_ she thought.

She growled silently and turned around, "Look what is your problem? You always keep paying close attention to me and it's really starting to tick me off. So tell me, what is it?" Kiyoshi whispered softly, yet harshly.

"… Rolf cannot explain it," Rolf finally stated to her, "But Rolf cannot stop feeling this strange force."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "Is it about what your mother told us yesterday?"

"No, it is not that," Rolf replied back as he lowered his head a little, "At least, Rolf does not think so…"

Kiyoshi studied his face for a second, _'He's… blushing? Does that mean that he…?! Oh crap…'_ Kiyoshi then turned around fast and resumed taking her notes, blushing a bit too.

Meanwhile, Shika was also taking notes for the lesson that the teacher was giving. She kept on glancing over at Eddy on occasion, blushing a little as she did each time. She then noticed someone else was staring at her. Nervous, Shika turned to her left side as she widened her eyes slightly. Kevin was, as usual, not paying attention at all; but he was also glancing at Shika constantly.

'_W-What is he looking at…?'_ Shika thought as she felt a bit of cold sweat run down her face, _'Is he… looking at me?'_

Eddy noticed that something troubling Shika so he looked towards where she was looking at. He growled a bit, _'What's Kevin looking at Shika for…? Is he teasing her?! He's so dead if he hurts her…'_ he stopped and thought again, _'Wait… am I jealous?'_ he shook the idea out of his mind and he tried not to pay attention to what was Kevin doing.

Meanwhile, back with Kevin, he kept on looking at Shika. For some reason, Shika seemed… attractive today, _'… Wait, what's wrong with me?!'_ he soon started to think as he shook his head a little, _'I should be focusing on Nazz, not some girl who came here yesterday!' _he then looked back up at her, _'But… there's something about her…'_

Eddy glanced back at Kevin and gave him another glare, _'… Why's he still staring at her?'_ Eddy thought; his mental voice filled with some jealousy.

Shika seemed to notice that Eddy was glaring at Kevin, while Kevin kept on looking at her, _'Why is Eddy looking like that at him…?' _she thought as Eddy then glanced back at Shika, but not with the same expression that he did to Kevin. The look Eddy was giving her was… peaceful. This made Shika blush madly as she could feel her heart rate increase, _'I…'_

Suddenly, Shika raised her hand to the teacher, "M-Ms. Hollis? I-I need to go to the restroom… M-May I be excused…?"

"Sure you can, Shika," Ms. Hollis replied as Shika quickly got up from where she sat and came to her. Ms. Hollis soon handed Shika the restroom pass, "Here's the pass."

"T-Thank you…" Shika muttered as she then stumbled out of the room a little.

'_Huh?'_ Eddy thought with confusion, _'She didn't look so good then…' _he then glared back at Kevin, who seemed to be in a thought as well, _'Was it because of Shovel-Chin over there…?'_

Meanwhile, back with Shika, she was jogging down the hallway, heading towards the nearest restrooms. But, as soon as she walked into the restroom…

"Why, hello little girl," stated a very raspy voice from out of nowhere as Shika widened her eyes at the sudden voice.

"W-Who's there?!" Shika called out, trying to find and place the voice.

The voice only chuckled at her nervous antics, "My, what a fine morsel you shall be…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Villains and the Next Day--Part II**

A blood-curdling scream suddenly broke the silence of the school. Eddy, who was already on the verge of sleeping, jumped up with alert at the sudden scream, _'Shika…?!'_ he thought with a bit of panic as he noticed that no one else in the class heard the scream; it was just him…

Ms. Hollis finished typing something on her laptop as the school bells in the hallways suddenly went off for almost ten seconds. Only Ms. Hollis knew what the bells were for, "C-Class, it seems we're in a lockdown," she announced to the class.

Immediately, all of the students got under their desks in dead silence. But, when Eddy got under his desk, he soon thought about something; Shika was not back yet… He soon widened his eyes at another thought he had; the scream he heard before… it belonged to Shika!

Without another thought in his mind, Eddy got out from under his desk and made his way to the classroom doors, "Mr. Wendell, come back here!"

"Eddy…?!" both Double D and Ed muttered from under their desks as they saw their friend burst out through their class door. The two of them soon got up from their positions and went after him, "Wait for us, Eddy!" Ed called out.

"W-Wait, Mr. McNeal; Mr. Johnson!" Ms. Hollis called out as she then noticed that Yumi, Kiyoshi; even Rolf followed them, "My, what is with these kids these days?!"

Meanwhile, back with Eddy, he was running, running towards the nearest restroom. His heart kept on beating faster and faster as he ran. Suddenly, he could hear a 'thump' all the way up on the roof of the school. Eddy's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach, "Shika…" he muttered as he then changed his direction from the restroom to finding a school staircase. And when he found one…

"Eddy?!" called out a voice behind him as Eddy came to a sudden halt at the staircase and turned around to see his friends come running up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kiyoshi asked Eddy.

"Shika's gotta be in trouble; I just know it!" Eddy replied back to his friends as he then rushed up the stairs that led to the second story of the school.

And when they got up to the second story, they found a door that led towards the roof of the school.

"Eddy, are you sure Shika would be up there?" Double D started to ask his short friend, "I would think she would be in the rest--"

"I know she's up here, Sockhead!" Eddy snapped back a little to the hat wearing Edd as he dashed up the stairs that led up to the roof.

It started downpour on top on them as they stepped outside on the roof. The rain was so deafening that Double D had to shout out, "Eddy, I-I don't Shika is--"

All of a sudden, a blur flew right past them and crashed into a wall beside them.

"S-Shika!" Eddy yelped out in surprise as he ran next to Shika, who was struggling to sit up from where she lied, "Shika, w-what happened?!" he then asked her.

Shika was trying to get her breath again, "I was… t-trying to… t-to fight…"

"Fight what?" Eddy continued to ask.

"T-That…" Shika pointed toward the other side of the school's roof as everybody turned to where she was pointing and gasped.

On the other side of the school's roof, an incredibly grotesque demon with three heads was rampaging towards them. It's sickly, blue-green skin and hairy horse-like legs made thunderous footsteps as he approached.

One of the demon's three heads spoke in a hoarse voice, "So, these brats possess shards of the Shikon jewel?" then the second head spoke, "How lovely, this girl just showed us she cannot even put up a fight…" soon the third head finished the last part of the sentence, "… Taking the jewel from them would be child's play."

Six puke green tentacles shot out of the creatures back as it rapidly headed straight for them, "Prepare to die!" all three heads shouted.

"Everyone, look out!" Double D shouted out as everyone tried to get out of the way of the charging tentacles… but only one of them was unable to escape.

"Ahhh!!!" Eddy's head jolted up at the cry as he saw something that he wished he would never see again. He saw Shika being grabbed by one of the tentacles, but then the other tentacles started to wrap around her body, as if it were about too…

"S-Shika!!!" Eddy cried out as he saw the demon's tentacles squeezing her body tighter and tighter.

"Yo, ugly! Let go of our friend!" Yumi yelled out as Shika struggled to get out of the demon's grasp.

"Heh, you are under no condition to give me commands…" the demon's first head stated, "… I can kill your friend in a matter of seconds…" the second head of the demon stated, "… In the kind of state she's in right now…" finished off the third head in a twisted, sinister smile.

All of the demon's heads laughed evilly as he then continued to tighten the grasp he had on Shika.

Shika gasped aloud as she lets out a scream of pain; tears started to swell up in her eyes from the pain. She then started to lessen on her scream as her head then flopped a little to her right side.

It was then that something seem to snap inside of Eddy; he couldn't take it anymore!

"Let go of Shika right now!!!" shouted Eddy's voice as everyone turned to see Eddy dashing up to the demon, his right hand raised up to the demon as he came closer.

"Eddy, don't use that here!" Double D shouted a warning to Eddy, "You might suck in Shika!"

"I know; but I'm not going to suck her in!" Eddy shouted back to Double D as he then got up to the demons face and shouted, "**Wind Tunnel!!!**"

It was only a few seconds that the demon was sucked into his right hand, along with some of the rain that fell from the sky above them. But, he then closed his hand; right before he got to the tentacle that had Shika in its grasps. When that was done, the tentacle was cut off from Eddy's hand and laid on the ground, along with an unresponsive Shika. The tentacle then shriveled up and dissolved into ashes.

As soon as that happened, everyone came up to Shika, who did not get up from where she lied.

"Hey, Shika…" Yumi stated as she shook Shika's right shoulder. Nothing. Yumi tried again. Still, nothing. Yumi's eyes were now brimmed with tears, "Hey, Shika; t-this isn't funny now…"

Eddy then shoved Yumi gently aside and he tried to awaken Shika as well.

But she did not wake up.

"S-Shika…" Eddy managed to choke out.

Double D then came up next to Shika as he checked for a pulse, "Oh thank the Lord; she's still alive… But she's barely breathing."

"W-We should call an ambulance, right?" Ed questioned with a bit of a saddened voice at what was going on.

Yumi thought for a moment and widened her eyes. She then turned to Eddy, "Eddy, try to do CPR on her! Remember, we learned it yesterday in P.E!"

"W-What…?" Eddy yelped a little at Yumi's solution to the problem until he looked back at Shika's now pale face, realizing that it would probably work, "A-Alright… I'll do it."

Eddy then made sure that Shika was lying flat on the ground as he propped her head upward. He closed her nose as he came closer to her mouth with his and blew his air into her mouth. He did this for five seconds before separating from her to catch his breath. After another five seconds, he continued to blow into her mouth.

Eddy did this for five straight minutes before he stopped completely, slightly out of breath himself. Eddy's actions were almost immediate; Shika opened her eyes, gasping for air as she did.

"Yay, it worked!" Ed cheered with clear joy in his voice.

"Shika…" Eddy muttered as Shika turned to him, and then looked at everyone.

"W-What happened…?" Shika questioned as she glanced back at Eddy.

"That was your little warning from Naraku…" a voice suddenly stated from out of the blue.

All of them had a startled look on their faces as they then looked up into the rainy sky. Kagura floated on her feather with her red and white fan unfurled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Villains and the Next Day--Part III**

"Who are you?!" Kiyoshi then yelled out to the woman on the feather.

"My, my… aren't we losing some alertness, huh Kikyou?" stated the woman as she made a chuckle, "Naraku is most angered that you wouldn't stay dead five hundred years ago; and now you're back. He vowed himself that he would kill you once and for all; along with your meddling comrades."

Kiyoshi glared at the woman, "What's your name, you demon?!"

"What? You all want a formal introduction? Fine then," stated the woman as she made a sinister smile, "Well, good afternoon; my name is Kagura, the wind sorceress. I take it that you are Kikyou, and your feeble friend over there is Sango," Kagura then made a little sinister chuckle, "It's a shame that her reincarnation is a total weakling, Sango must be very disappointed to know that her reincarnation can even defend her own self."

Eddy could only glare and grit his teeth at the woman as she continued to chuckle.

Kagura began to laugh with even more amusement as she then pointed to Eddy with her fan, "And that's Miroku? My, he looks even weaker than Miroku!"

Eddy narrowed his eyes even more at her words, "Oh yeah, how much you wanna bet on that, huh?!" he shouted as he tried to get up to face Kagura, but was stopped when felt something grab his right hand.

Confused, Eddy turned downward to see Shika holding his right hand, "Please, stop it; Eddy…" Shika muttered, "Don't throw your life away now, please."

'_S-Shika…?' _Eddy thought.

"What makes you so sure that we are that weak?" Double D shouted back to Kagura, snatching his black and white-striped beanie off, revealing his silver dog ears.

"Well, well, Inuyasha, I see that you're protecting your human friends. See only fitting since you're half- human. Pathetic, the hearts of humans are easily broken and their spirits easily crushed," Kagura chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Yumi hissed aloud.

Kagura smirked, "Do you really want proof?" They all stayed silent, "Very well then."

Kagura then did a signal from above as a boy soon stood next to Kagura. The boy had some kind of black, blue, and tan ninja outfit on with a sword on his side and a blade with a retractable chain in his right hand.

Shika widened her eyes as she made a gasp of shock, "M-Miho…?!"

Eddy turned to Shika when he heard her say that, "Miho? Who's that?"

"H-He… He's my little brother!" Shika stuttered with more shock.

"Say what?!" Eddy yelped with surprise as everyone turned back to Kagura and the boy.

"She is correct," Kagura said with another chuckle, "Miho is no longer the innocent little brother of that pathetic weakling; no, he's now a cold-blooded killing machine."

"Miho!" Shika yelled out to him, "Please, come to your senses!"

"It's no use to calling out for him; he has lost all his feelings and emotions of everything. Memories and emotions would only serve to get in the way of a killer," Kagura explained with a sickly smile.

Yumi widened her eyes, "Yumi do you sense it?" Kiyoshi asked as she turned to Yumi. Yumi nodded, "Miho has a jewel shard in his neck!"

"How very cute, your sensing powers are Kagome's," Kagura stated to Yumi, "No wonder Naraku hated you most of all, an almost mirror reflection of Kagome and the power to sense shards."

"My name's not Kagome, its Yumi!" Yumi barked.

"Whatever," Kagura replied with a bit of an airily tone of voice as she then turned to Miho beside her, "Kohaku, kill them for me, will you?"

"Yes…" with that said Miho jumped off the feather and landed on the rooftop of the school.

'_This should be interesting…'_ Kagura thought as she rode away.

Shika was now on the verge of tears when Miho came walking up to them, "Miho…"

Miho just simply raised his blade in the direction where Shika was standing. Then, he suddenly threw the blade directly at Shika, aiming for her shoulder.

Shika widened her eyes at the sudden attack as she got out of the way just in time by a quick reflex, "M-Miho, please stop!"

"Look, he's being controlled by the shard!" Kiyoshi pointed out.

"What?" both Ed and Eddy asked, a little bit confused.

"You can't see it, but the shard is glowing black!" Yumi concluded.

"Shika, he's not doing that on his own accord, he's brainwashed!" Kiyoshi stated to Shika.

"B-Brainwashed…?" Shika muttered with shock.

Suddenly, Double D's dog ears could pick up a sound from behind them as he and the other's turned around to see Kirara coming to them, but she looked a lot bigger than the last time they saw her. And on her back was Rolf, who was holding everyone's weapon's beside him.

"Here!" Rolf yelled aloud as he threw everyone's weapons to them. Double D caught the Tetsaiguia, Yumi and Kiyoshi caught their bows and quivers, and Shika caught the Hiraikotsu.

"Thank you Rolf," Double D thanked.

"It is not a problem, Dog-Eared-Edd-Boy," Rolf replied back as he got off of Kirara, "Now, please excuse Rolf while he goes and hides," he then stated as he then went on the other side of the school's roof.

"… Okay, are we ready to, uh, un-brainwash this kid here?" Eddy questioned to everyone.

Ed seemed to be the only one that was confused, "Aww, don't I get a fancy weapon?"

"You have your super speed with those shards in your legs," Eddy stated with a bit of annoyance, "What else do you need?"

Ed pouted a little as he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I just wanted to know," he replied.

"Alright, let's get back on the subject here and try to figure out how to un-brainwash Shika's brother," Yumi then pointed out.

"I have a theory," Kiyoshi stated as she stared intently at Miho's neck for a moment.

"What is it?" Double D asked as his dog ears perked up a little.

"From my view of the shard, Miho's shard is evil and tainted with malice, thus making it glow dark," Kiyoshi started to explain, "But if Yumi and I were to purify it, it might un-brainwash Miho and he'll regain his memories in the process."

"T-That sounds great," Shika started to say as everyone turned to her, "B-But how are we going to get to it…?"

"We're going to have to get close enough to him to where that Yumi and Kiyoshi can purify the shard without him killing us," Double D stated.

"Well, what're we waitin' for?!" Eddy stated as he turned to the possessed Miho in front of them, "Let's get him de-brainwashed!"

Double D was racing to Miho with the Tetsuiagia in his hands as Miho was preparing his sword for combat (LS17's AN: Since in Inuyasha, Sango had a sword, so I'm sure that Kohaku has a sword too). Their swords collided in brute strength and savagery as metal clanged against metal and embers of sparks flew.

"Please, Miho; snap out of it!" Double D called out as he blocked Miho's swing of his own sword.

"W-We have to help him," Yumi stated to the others as she turned to them, "He can't just fight him off on his own."

Suddenly, Kiyoshi started to aim an arrow at Miho's neck as the arrow then pulsed with light.

"What are you doing?!" Yumi asked in fear.

"What does it look what I'm doing? I'm going to try purify the shard," Kiyoshi replied calmly.

"But with that thing?! You're going to kill him!" Yumi yelled.

"We have no other option, Yumi!" Kiyoshi replied as she looked ready to release the arrow.

"No, I won't let you!" Yumi blurted out as she grabbed Kiyoshi's arm.

"Yumi, what are you doing?! Let go!" Kiyoshi exclaimed.

They kept pulling until Kiyoshi accidently let go of the arrow. The arrow went flying full force and struck… the wrong target. Everyone gasped as the clanging of swords abruptly stopped. They turned around to the fighting duo to only stare in shock.

"D- Double D…?" Yumi whispered. Double D stood frozen in his block with Miho, an arrow jammed onto his back.

"Oh no…" Eddy and Ed both muttered when they saw their friend.

Double D turned around slowly to see where the arrow had came from as he let's go of the Tetsuiagia. Every part of his body racked in pain as his legs gave in on him and slumped to the ground.

"W-What's… h-happening… t-to me…?!" muttered Double D as he gasped for breaths.

"W-What did you do?!" Eddy growled at Kiyoshi.

"It doesn't matter what I did; Miho is coming now!" Kiyoshi yelled as she pointed to Miho.

Miho started to run towards Yumi as both Ed and Shika widened their eyes at the sudden action from him, "Yumi, watch out!!!" the both shouted.

"Huh…?" Yumi turned around, only to be stunned by the shine of the metal blade. She immediately blocked it with her wooden bow. After what seemed hours of blocking to Yumi, she realized that her bow would soon not hold out Miho's brute attacks.

'_Oh man, what am I going to do now?!'_ she thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a loud snap. Her bow broke into two pieces and fell to the ground. She got shoved to the ground and looked up, Miho looming over and with his sword held up high.

'_Yes Kohaku… kill Kagome… Finish her off!'_ a voice rang in Miho's head.

He swiftly brought down the blade as Yumi clenched her eyes shut, awaiting the pain.

"… Don't you dare hurt her…" a raspy voice broke the silence. Yumi opened her eyes and gasped. Double D was alive, and was holding Miho's wrist tightly.

'_Wait… what's wrong with him…?'_ Yumi thought. Double D eyes were red and had blue pupils, jagged, purple streaks on his cheeks, long fangs, longer claws, and his voice was raspier than usual.

"Holy…" both Ed and Eddy muttered with disbelief.

"H-He looks like a…" Shika started to say, but trailed off by the site of him.

'_W-What's wrong with Double D? He suddenly has a strong demonic aura…'_ Kiyoshi thought.

Back with Kagura, she was watching the whole thing through Kanna's mirror. Kagura glared at the mirror, "Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen," she immediately rushed to the fight scene.

"Kohaku!" Kagura yelled. Miho immediately stopped the fight with Double D and jumped on to Kagura's feather.

"Come back here!" Double D hissed as he started to go after him.

Kagura only smirked as she then yelled out, "Dance of Blades!"

White glowing blades came swirling out of her fan as she flew away with Miho.

Double D dodged every single one of them, _'Shoot, they're gone…'_ he thought as his face went back to normal.

"No… Miho!" Shika muttered with a bit of sadness in her voice as she fell to her knees with hopelessness. Suddenly, Shika could feel a hand being placed on her right shoulder as she then looked up to see who it belonged to. It belonged to Eddy. She blushed a little by his actions.

"Well, what do we do now since this Naraku person is after us?" Ed asked everyone.

"Well," Double D said after sheathing back the Tetsuaiguia and pulling out the arrow out of his back (SoD's AN: Wouldn't that be a weird site to see. XD), "We need to be more careful around strangers, that's for sure."

"What about you?" Kiyoshi said and that caught everyone else's attention, "I don't know if Yumi senses it, but after your little transformation, you now have a stronger demonic aura. Why did that happen?"

"I… I-I don't really know what happened," Double D replied with a sigh.

"It's because your inner demon that was locked inside your heart broke free," Rolf started to say as he came back to them from the other side of the roof. Everybody turned to face him.

"My… what?" Double D asked confused.

"Well, as you already know, you are half demon, Sockhead-Edd-Boy. The Tetsuaigia was formed out of Inuyasha father's fang. That helped keep his demon blood in check. But, when you let go of the sword after the arrow struck you, your life was in danger and your inner demon was unleashed in order for you not to die."

"My… inner demon…?" Double D muttered with a bit of disbelief.

"But, be careful," Rolf warned, "When in this state, you will not be able to tell the difference between friend or foe, and you will only just kill whatever is living until they kill you."

Everyone gasped at what Rolf said, "Geez, I hope he doesn't do that often," Eddy stated.

"As long as he has control of his power, Sockhead-Edd-Boy will be alright," Rolf reassured.

"That's good…" Shika muttered with a sigh.

'_Double D…'_ Yumi thought with a bit of worry, "W-Well…what do you think we should do now, Rolf?" Yumi asked.

"Well, all of you must now be wary of your surroundings," Rolf stated, "And never be deceived by the enemies."

"Yeah, I think we all know that, Rolfie Boy," Eddy stated back.

It was then that Double D realized something, "Oh dear, we're missing precious class time now!"

"Who cares about class in a time like this?!" Eddy spat out a bit harshly.

"If we hurry, we can make it to final period, world history," Double D said as he then ran off inside.

Eddy groaned, "Wait up, Sockhead!" he then ran inside, along with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Back to Class!**

They made it back to the inside of the building, completely hiding the fact that they were in battle moments ago. Apparently, while they were outside, an all-clear signal went out to the school and classes resumed normally. They all rushed to their 7th period class, world history. They ran to their seats, immediately interrupting class as they did so.

"All of you are late," the teacher stated in a strict tone.

"Sorry, Ms. Taylor," they all said in unison.

"Well you'll remember to not be late to my class again by writing an essay on the new chapter we'll be starting today," stated Ms. Taylor.

Eddy groaned, "Oh come on!"

"Do you want a detention to go along with the essay, Mr. Wendell?" Ms. Taylor asked.

"Never mind," Eddy muttered as he slumped in his seat.

"Well, now that our little friends will be so kind to not to interrupt us, please turn your history books to page 156. Today, as part of the ninth grade curriculum, the next twenty weeks of school, you'll be learning about Japan."

The class interrupted in chatters about excitement, "No, you will not be learning about modern Japan, you'll be learning about ancient Japan," the whole class groaned. They rather learn about excitement of modern Japan than boring, old ancient Japan.

"It won't be that bad," Ms. Taylor said as she passed out a book. "I'm passing out the book that will be reading along with the textbook."

Double D took the book as it was placed on his desk. _'Ancient Myths, Legends and Folklores of Japan… Sounds interesting…'_ he thought.

"Okay, we'll be skipping the first five myths in the book and skip to page twenty-five to the legend called, 'The Half-Demon, the Priestess, and the Jewel'."

The three Ed's and the girls all widened their eyes at what Ms. Taylor said, 'No, certainly it wouldn't be the same… would it?' Double D thought.

"Okay, please pay attention as I read," Ms. Taylor cleared her throat and read, "Five hundred years ago, in the warring states era of Japan, there lived a priestess named Kekio. She had very strong and unusual powers for a priestess and for that, she was given the guardianship of a jewel that had the power to grant any wish by villagers in a nearby region. She kept careful guard of it until one day, a demon came to try to steal it from her. Kekio stopped the demon the first time and the demon kept insisting to steal it on various occasions but was thwarted by Kekio every time. One day, they actually met with no intentions to harm each other. They did that for a while and eventually, Kekio fell for him; all part of the demon's plan. The next day, she was attacked and fatally wounded by the demon she fell in love with. Deep hatred brewed inside Kekio when she realized she was betrayed and she killed him shortly after dying herself. After that, the jewel's whereabouts are unknown to this day."

'_T-This is all wrong!'_ Double D thought with a bit of anger as he could feel a side of him coming out.

Unable to hold his anger, he lashed out, "This story is all wrong! First of all, the priestess's name was not Kekio, it was Kikyou! Second, the demon was only half-demon and his name was Inuyasha. Third, the jewel could not grant any whish because it had to not be a wish full of greed or the jewel will become tainted with darkness. Fourth, they didn't betray each other! Some low-life creep named Naraku set a trap to make it seem that they did betray each other but in reality it was him in disguise as each other that pitted them against each other. Kikyou did die but she didn't kill Inuyasha, she just sealed him to a tree for five hundred years and Kikyou's body was burned along with the jewel!"

Everyone looked at the hat wearing Edd with stunned silence, some of them thinking he had just lost his mind, some of them shocked that he lashed out like that.

"Well, I don't know where you got that idea Eddward, unless you were there five hundred years ago," Ms. Taylor said with some shock in her voice after the star student of the class just lashed out.

"… What if I was?" Double D stated, "Well, at least, half of me."

The class gasped as those words came out of his mouth. 'Double D, you idiot!' Eddy thought.

'What the hell are you doing Double D?' Kiyoshi thought, clutching her pencil tightly.

'Aw man, we're exposed!' Yumi thought with worry in her mind.

But then, the rest of the class started to laugh at what he said, "Ha, yeah right! I think Double Dweeb's lost it!" laughed Kevin.

Double D growled, "Shut up Kevin!"

Kevin made a little bit of a shocked face at the snappy reply from Double D, but quickly masked it away with a little growl of his own, "No one talks back like that to me!"

Double D scoffed, "Whatever."

That's enough boys!" snapped Ms. Taylor a little.

Double D sat back in his chair with a sense of accomplishment in his mind. But, after class, Eddy rushed after Double D outside.

"Why did you do that for, huh?!" Eddy yelled.

"I had to, you know and I know that the legend in the book was a complete lie. I was simply telling the truth," Double D calmly replied.

"Yeah, well, you can't spat it out like that!" Eddy replied.

"I can do whatever I want," Double D muttered.

'… Wait, what's with him?' Eddy thought a little.

Yumi and the others ran up to Eddy and Double D, "Hey Double D, why did you do that in class?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Aw come on Kiyoshi! You of all people should have known that Kikyou never did that!" Double D replied quite harshly.

"I know that, but I'd keep my mouth shut than rather exposing myself in front of everyone!" Kiyoshi barked.

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" Yumi snapped a little as she came in between her sister and Double D.

"… Yumi, let me ask you; would you do the exact same thing if they were talking about Kagome?" Double D asked.

"Well… it would probably depends on who's saying…" Yumi replied back.

"… I meant if they were talking about Kagome in the book," he specified.

"Well… maybe I would say something," Yumi finally stated.

"See? Even your own sister would stick up for her past life while you keep silent by your pride!" Double D spat out.

Kiyoshi only glared at him, "You better watch what you say."

"Like I care," Double D hissed.

Both Ed and Eddy stood on the sidelines of the argument; they've never seen Double D act like this too much before.

"Double D, calm down, why don't ya?!" Eddy yelled.

"… Oh!" gasped Double D a bit before regaining his cool, "I-I don't know what came over me."

"Look, you are just going to have to play along in class. It's not like Ms. Taylor is going to change the story in the book," Yumi explained.

Double D made a sigh, "I-I know," he replied, "But… I-I felt like I needed to say it."

"We all want to, but we can't risk anyone knowing why we know that information," Kiyoshi started to say, "It's not like we can up to people and say, 'Hi, I'm a reincarnation from a half-demon from hundreds of years ago oh and someone called Naraku wants to kill us!' No one is that understanding."

Double D made another sigh, "I guess you're right."

"Well, we should probably start to go home now," Eddy said.

"Y-Yes, I guess we must…" Shika muttered a little.

They all started walking to the Cul-De-Sac in dead silence, particularly Double D and Shika.

Eddy seemed to be the only one to notice the awkwardness from both Shika and Double D.

"Why are you all quiet?" Eddy asked.

"W-Well…" Shika started to mutter as she glanced over to him, but quickly looked away again after she did, _'S-Should I say it…? I-I don't see why not…'_

"Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy lately," Eddy asked Shika.

"Oh… I-I'm fine," Shika stuttered a little as she tried to glance back at Eddy, but she just couldn't, "I-It's just that I… I-I…" she bit her bottom lip before whispering into his ear, "I-I need to talk to you, alone in the park tonight."

"Uh…" Eddy was a bit stumped; why would they need to talk, "S-Sure; but why in the park tonight…?" Eddy continued to say.

"… Y-You'll see…" Shika replied with a stutter, looking away from him again as she did.

But, little did they know, that someone not too far behind them overheard what Eddy said; it was Kevin, who was riding his bike slowly behind them, _'What's this about the park tonight…?'_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Exposed**

Nighttime has now come to the neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac, as we soon zoom in on the Cul-De-Sac's little park beside the Lane. We then could see Shika, sitting on one of the three swings on a swing set, waiting for someone to come.

"I-I wonder if he's going to come or not…?" Shika started to wonder aloud as she rocked back and forth a little on the swing she sat on, "I-I sure hope so…"

"Hey, Shika!" called out a voice as Shika looked up to see Eddy walking towards her.

"H-Hello Eddy," Shika greeted back as Eddy came and sat beside her on the next swing to her left. She turned to him a little, a blush could clearly be seen on her face; but since the sun wasn't out, it wasn't that noticeable.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Eddy then asked.

"W-Well…" Shika started to say as she then took in a deep breath, "I-I really don't know h-how to say this t-to you… b-but I… I-I…" she then turned to him and finally said it, "I-I think I'm growing… f-feelings for you, Eddy…"

Eddy had a hue of bright pink grow on his face, "R-Really?" he stuttered as he glanced at her.

"… Y-Yes, I think so…" Shika replied with a bit of a pink hue blush, which was now seen on her face as well in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, watching them high above from the Lane's tall, wooden fence, we could see Kevin, who was flabbergasted at what Shika said, "No way…" he muttered as he gritted his teeth a little, _'How can she choose someone like him…?!'_

"… Wait, do you feel like someone's watching us?" Eddy asked as he looked around the dark, silent and lonely park grounds.

Kevin, freaking out a little bit, decided to retreat from the fence as he hopped down on the Lane side of the fence, but continued to watch through a round peephole in the fence.

"I-I hope not…" Shika replied to Eddy as she looked around as well, not seeing anything either, "I-I don't sense a demon anywhere."

'_Wait… a demon…?'_ Kevin thought with confusion as he continued to spy on them, _'What did she mean by that?'_

Eddy looked toward the fence and saw that very familiar bike, "Kevin?" he muttered a little before making an angry face, "What the heck are you doing; spying on us?!"

'_Oh geez!'_ Kevin thought as he then got on his bike and drove away.

"Kevin…?" Shika questioned a little before realizing something, "Wasn't he the one that was looking at me today in class…?"

Eddy nodded his head to her, "Yeah, he was."

"W-What does he want…?" Shika then muttered nervously.

"That creep just wants to get into other people's businesses!" Eddy yelled toward Kevin, hoping for Kevin could hear him.

Kevin then stopped riding his bike as he then turned back around to look at Eddy, driving back to them with a growl in his voice as he did, "I ain't a creep, Dorky!" he lashed back at him.

But, just when Kevin was about to come riding up to them, they all suddenly felt a tremor in the ground, shaking the equipment of the park grounds as it did.

"W-What's going on?!" Kevin questioned as he got off his bike.

"A-An earthquake…?!" muttered Shika with a gasp as she lashed onto Eddy's right arm, much to Eddy's surprise.

The short earthquake then stopped for a moment before they could see something coming up towards them. It was a huge demon that was shaped like a huge lizard that was standing up on its hind legs. It was black, with scaly skin and leering claws.

"I-It's a demon!" Shika shrieked with horror as it tore apart the fence and headed towards the playground, swiping its claws at them as it did.

"Whoa!" Kevin yelped as the three of them soon dodged the demon's assault, "W-What the heck _is_ that thing?!"

The demon turned towards the group, "My, what an excellent dinner…" it hissed in a raspy, low voice.

"We ain't gonna be your dinner, you demon!" Eddy shouted to the demon with a growl in his voice as he stood in front of Shika slightly.

"Hmm…" the demon hummed a little as it looked at who Eddy was protecting; Shika, "That girl will make an excellent appetizer…" The demon smirked as it approached them.

Shika gasped a little as she, Eddy and Kevin back away from the demon, "P-Please no…"

"I won't let you anywhere near Shika!" Eddy yelled, holding his right hand.

"Ha, a pathetic human like you can never defeat a demon like me!" the demon vaulted itself towards them, its razor sharp teeth hurdling towards Shika.

Eddy widened his eyes a little, "Shika, move!" Eddy shouted to her.

"What?" Shika turned around and saw the demon almost a couple of feet away.

"Shika!" Eddy cried out to her as Shika was now frozen in fear at what was coming to her. She closed her eyes tightly, expecting the pain to come…

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" a voice yelled out. Shika looked up as she saw the demon screeching in pain while Double D dug his claws into its face.

"Took you long enough, Sockhead," Eddy stated to him.

"Sorry Eddy!" Double D shouted back as he jumped back on the ground.

"W-What the…?!" Kevin muttered a little, "Double Dweeb?!"

Double D froze a little at the voice, "Oh… shoot…" Double D muttered as he saw Kevin next to Eddy and Shika, "I thought you guys were alone?!" Double D blurted.

"Well, apparently we're not; Sockhead!" Eddy replied back.

'_Great, now it's not that much of a secret…'_ Double D thought, his dog ears twitching.

"Rrraaahhh!" cried the demon as it clutched its bloody face, "You shall pay for that!"

Double D's ears then perked up as he realized something, _'Wait a minute… if Kevin's here… Yumi and Kiyoshi will be here any second shooting glowing arrows at that thing, and Ed will also come too; then that means Kevin will--'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the lizard demon screeched in pain. Double D looked up and saw two arrows lodged into the demons back.

"Ha! Take that!" Yumi exclaimed as she aimed another arrow to the demon.

"Yumi," Kiyoshi started to say as she released another arrow towards the demon, "The demon has a shard of the jewel on its forehead."

Yumi looked at the demon and suddenly felt the shard's presence, "You're right."

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind as Ed appeared in a small tornado, "Did I miss anything?" he questioned as he then noticed Kevin, "Hi Kevin!" he stated with a goofy wave, "You're here to fight too?"

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed, "All you guys--?!"

"We'll explain this entire thing later, okay?!" Eddy stated to Kevin, "Just let us handle this now."

Soon everyone (SoD's AN: Except Kevin) were now in a fighting position in front of the demon, "Guys, there's a jewel shard in its forehead," Yumi stated, "Just aim to there and maybe he'll go down quicker."

Double D nodded, "Right."

They all looked up toward the demon as the demon looked toward Yumi and Kiyoshi, _'So those to brats are the ones that can see the jewel shards, the ones that master Naraku mentioned?' _the demon thought, _'Naraku will be pleased when I bring him their heads…'_

The demon then made a smirk at them, "Hah! Master Naraku will be absolutely pleased when I bring the heads of the priestesses to him!"

Double D only glared at the demon when he said that statement, "I won't let you do that!"

"We'll see about that, half-breed," The demon snarled, revealing its saliva coated razor sharp rows of teeth.

Double D growled, "I'm not a half-breed."

"Oh?" questioned the demon even further, "Then what are you?"

"Shut up!" Double D hissed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Make me!" snarled the demon.

Without a warning, Double D leapt at the demon head on and dug his claws into the demons face.

"Argh, my face!" cried the demon as he glared back at Double D, blood dripping down from its face even more, "That is the time you shall do that to me!"

Double D smirked, "We'll see."

"Sockhead, what are you doing?!" Eddy yelled from where everybody else was hiding, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I hope he'll be okay…" Yumi muttered a little.

Kiyoshi growled a bit as she stood up from where she was, "What are we doing here, hiding like weak cowards? Let's go over there and help him!"

"Yes!" Ed replied with a nod of his head, "Help Double D, we must!"

Shika nodded her head as well, but then realized something, "B-But wait, I-I don't even have--"

"Your weapon?" Kiyoshi finished the sentenced for her as she dragged out Shika's giant boomerang.

"T-Thank you, Kiyoshi…" Shika replied as she then looked back at Kevin, who was still there with them, "S-Stay here," she stated before running off with the others.

'_What the heck is _wrong_ with them?!'_ Kevin thought as he stuck around to see what happened next.

Eddy noticed that Kevin was sticking around, "You better not get in our way, Shovel-Chin," he stated before heading out there himself.

"Heh, as if," Kevin muttered, "I'm not gonna get mauled like everyone else."

"Hmm, like you'll be any help…" Double D muttered under his breath.

The demon that was currently fighting Double D lost interest in him as he saw his real targets. "Well, well, well… if it isn't the two priestesses and demon slayer that master Naraku told me to destroy."

"What do you want with us?!" Kiyoshi snarled.

"What master Naraku wants, the jewel…" the demon hissed.

"Like we'll ever give him the jewel!" Yumi yelled as she fired an arrow engulfed with light at the demon. It made impact with the demon's chest and the arrow bursts with light.

The demon screeched with pain and when the arrow's light subsided, he merely laughed like if was nothing, "Do you honestly think that a pathetic mortal's arrow is going to defeat me?"

"Grr…" Eddy growled a little as he started to come up, raising his right hand as he did, "Oh yeah? Well, how about--"

"No, Eddy!" Shika gasped a little as she stopped him from going any further, "You can't do that now; y-you might suck in the jewel shard!"

"Hrmm…" Eddy muttered as he thought about it, "Yeah, but what am I suppose to do?!"

Shika then had a glint of determination in her eyes and said, "J-Just leave it to me," she stated as she walked up to where Yumi and Kiyoshi were firing arrows , picked up her boomerrang and yelled, "Hirakotsu!"

Shika swung her boomerang at the demon. The demon, distracted by the arrows, screamed in pain all of the sudden when the boomerang hacked off his right arm.

Eddy stood there for a moment, processing what he just saw, "Shika…?"

Soon Shika caught her boomerang back to her side as the demon roared in pain, "You will regret that, demon slayer!"

Shika scoffed, "As if!"

This caught Eddy off guard a little at what she said, _'Why's Shika acting differently…?'_ he thought.

The demon immediately charged at Kiyoshi and Yumi and grabbed Yumi in its scaly grasp. Yumi struggled to escape, but the demon simply tightened his grip and Yumi fainted from the lack of oxygen.

Double D widened his eyes at this sudden turn of events, "Yumi!" he yelped as he got his sword into a fighting position.

Back at where Kevin was hiding, he gasped a little at what he saw, _'Double Dweeb can hold that?!'_ he though as he saw Double D's sword transform.

Double D only glared at the demon that held Yumi in its grasps, "You let her go this instant!" he growled.

"What if I don't?" the demon hissed.

Double D, without thinking, slammed the sword to the ground and yelled out, "**Wind Scar!**"

The golden bolts of light ripped apart the demon and left nothing but the arm where Yumi was grasped at. She then gained back consciousness as she plummeted to the ground. Double D, seeing that she was a couple of feet from slamming to the ground, immediately thrust the sword into the ground and headed towards the direction where Yumi was falling.

"Yumi!" Double D called out as he then caught her in his arms, coming down a little bit himself as he did.

Yumi, still in shock, looked around and saw that the demon was destroyed and she turned a little pink when she noticed that she was in Double D's arms, bridal style.

"Yumi," Double D started to say as he laid her on the ground, "Are you alright now…?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yumi stuttered.

Everyone soon came up to them as Shika then went over to the head of the demon they killed, "D-Didn't you say that there was a shard in its head…?" she questioned as she turned to Yumi and Kiyoshi.

"That's already been taken care of," Kiyoshi said as she held up the shard placed on her hand.

Everyone made a sigh, "Great," Ed stated with a goofy smile on his face.

It was then that the six of them heard footsteps behind them as they turned to see Kevin behind them, "Alright, tell me what's going on; and I wanna know now!"

"What are you still doing here?!" Double D questioned.

"Does that really matter now?!" Kevin asked a little as he made a little glare, "It's not like I can unseen what just happened."

Everybody was silent, "Well!?" Kevin snapped.

Everyone turned to Double D. "I'm not explaining it to him." he huffed.

Kiyoshi growled a bit and gave him a threat through her eyes; Double D got the message, "Alright, alright; I'll explain it, just don't shoot me with the arrows."

Double D made a little sigh as he began to explain, "You see Kevin, we are the reincarnations of some people who lived in ancient Japan a long time ago."

"… Say what?!" Kevin questioned with confusion.

"What, you don't believe us?" Double D asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Kevin started to say as he glanced a little at Shika before looking back at Double D, "It's really hard to believe, you know?"

"Hmm…" Double D stated as he looked up at the star filled sky and looked back at Kevin, "None of us believe it either. It felt like some kind of old fairy tale come true."

"Yeah, well, now that you're sort of involved in all of this…" Eddy started to butt into the conversation as he made a little glare at Kevin, "You better not tell anyone about us, got it?"

"… Yeah, got it," Kevin replied.

"W-Well, umm… S-Shouldn't we be going home now…?" Shika started to say, "I-It's probably pass our curfew…"

Double D looked at the nearest outdoor clock, "Oh dear, it's almost ten minutes till midnight!"

"Eh, don't worry about it, Sockhead," Eddy started to say in his usual, casual way, "We'll get home in time… if we leave now."

"You're right, let's get going." Double D replied as he walked quite quickly to the entrance of the park and the rest followed suit.

While they walked back to their houses, Eddy could notice something strange about Shika; she seemed happier than usual. He arched an eyebrow at this, "What's up with you, Shika?" he asked.

Shika then turned to Eddy, the smile still intact on her face, "I-I don't know," was her reply, "I just…" before she continued her sentence, she latched onto Eddy's right hand with her left, "I-I just felt happier… with you here, Eddy."

"Wait, what--?!" Eddy never got to finish his sentence because Shika all of the sudden pressed her lips to Eddy's. Startled by Shika's sudden move, he nervously kissed back and his arms wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until their lungs screamed for air and broke apart.

Meanwhile, right behind them, the others looked on with a bit of surprise; they never thought of Shika being this open to herself. Ed, of course, had a bit of a cutesy look on his face.

And finally, there was Kevin. He had the most shocked look on his face, compared to the rest of them, _'Don't tell me she just did that!'_ he thought as he then made a glare, gritting his teeth a little, _'What does she see in Dorky anyway?!'_

Yumi looked at Kevin and giggled, "Looks like someone's jealous."

"What?!" Kevin yelped as everyone turned to him. He growled a little at the statement, "I'm not jealous!"

Kiyoshi giggled, "Yeah, like we're going to believe that."

"S-Shut up!" Kevin shouted to them as he then got back on his bike and rode home, his face red with anger.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Naraku chuckled from his cave where he was currently seeing what had transpired through Kanna's mirrior, "It seems I will have a new associate," Naraku chuckled again as he then started to glow a sinister black.

Meanwhile, back with Kevin in the Cul-De-Sac, he rode all the way to his house, panting a little from how fast he had gone.

Suddenly, a giant gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet. "Hey kid."

Kevin looked up startled at the person in front of him, "W-Who are you?"

"Heh, my name is Kagura," Kagura greeted with a smirk on her face, "And I take it your name is Kevin?"

"Y-Yeah, what's it to you?" Kevin replied back.

"I got a proposition for you," Kagura replied with a devious smile.

"Wait, what kind of deal…?" questioned Kevin.

"Join my master, Naraku, to help destroy those brats," Kagura smirked yet again.

"What?" questioned Kevin again before realizing she was being serious, "You serious?! I couldn't bump off the Dorks like that; even though I always wanted too…"

"But you are afraid you will hurt little Shika," Kagura stated as Kevin widened his eyes, "Am I right…?"

"Well… yeah," Kevin finally replied, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"But you want to hurt Eddy, don't you?" Kagura said as she unfurled her red and white fan.

"Of course I wanna hurt him!" Kevin nearly shouted, "I can't stand him; him and the two other losers!"

"But, it's mostly because he stole the demon slayer away from you, am I correct?" Kagura replied.

"Yeah!" Kevin growled as he clenched his right hand into a fist, "I swear, I'm going to get him; one of these days!"

"Then join me…" Kagura stated.

Kevin thought about it for a moment, "… Yeah, I'll join," Kevin replied with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent," Kagura stated with a smirk on her face as well, "Well, when do you want to meet your new master…?"

"… Right now," Kevin stated as he picked up his bike and placed it up against his fence.

"Good," Kagura stated as she then formed a huge feather underneath her feet, "Get on."

"Is… that thing safe?" Kevin looked at it judgmentally.

"Of course it's safe," Kagura replied as she made a bit of a heated sigh, "Just get on."

Kevin shrugged and climbed on and Kagura took off swiftly.

As they were flying, Kevin had some sort of a mini freak-out and Kagura simply sighed and mumbled, "Mortals…"

After a couple of minutes, they reached the outside of the cave where Naraku was hiding.

"Ah, Kagura," stated Naraku's voice as they landed inside the cave, "It seems that you have done what I have asked."

"Who's that?" Kevin asked.

"Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself to you," Naraku stated as he made eye contact with Kevin, "My name is Naraku, and I want you to help me get rid of the ones you call 'Dorks'."

"Hmm… I don't know if I should completely trust you, how can I be sure that you are telling the truth?" Kevin asked.

"… I'll promise you that you can have the little demon slayer you're infatuated with, once I have possession of the Shikon jewel," Naraku smirked.

"… Fine, it's a deal then," Kevin replied with a nod of his head.

Naraku chuckled evilly, "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A New Evil is Born**

The next day, Kiyoshi and Yumi were waiting outside Shika's house in the chilly, fall morning.

"Hurry up Shika! We're going to be late!" Yumi yelled towards the house.

"I-I'm coming!" Shika replied with a little shout as she came out of her house, closing and locking the door behind as she did.

"What took you long?" Kiyoshi asked as they all started walking down the sidewalk.

"I-I guess I overslept," Shika replied again.

"Right…" Kiyoshi replied as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Shika!" called out a voice from behind them as the three girls perked their heads up at the voice. They turned around to see the three Ed's running towards them, with Ed being the fastest (SoD's AN: We should all know why), "Wait up, will ya?!"

Yumi whispered as Ed drew close, "Brace for impact in three… two… one…" As soon as Ed made it to where the three were standing, he took them all in a big, bone-crushing, hug.

"Hiya! How are you guys today?" Ed asked as squeezed them a little tighter.

"Fine, thank you," Yumi managed to choke out, "Can't… breath!" Kiyoshi gasped playfully.

"Ed!" shouted the two other Ed's as Ed turned to them, "Put them down, Lummox!" Eddy snapped a little.

"… Oh," Ed muttered before finally putting the three girls down, making the three girls catch their breaths as he did.

"Thank you!" Kiyoshi said while she unwrinkled her shirt.

"You guys alright?" both Double D and Eddy questioned.

"Yeah," Yumi said as she picked up her binder.

"I-I'm okay," Shika replied back as she picked up her school bag.

Kiyoshi checked her wrist watch, "Hey, we should get going."

"Yes, we should," Double D replied back as the six of them walked down the sidewalk towards their school.

Yumi stopped and turned around, a little disturbed.

Double D seemed to notice Yumi, "What's the matter, Yumi?" he asked.

"I-I don't know…" Yumi replied, "I feel the presence of a jewel shard, but completely different from what I sensed last night."

Kiyoshi took noticed and turned around, "Your right, it feels like the shard is corrupted or something."

"Oh great," Eddy breathed with an annoyed sigh.

"Wait," Kiyoshi and Yumi said in unison, "The shard just left."

"What?!" questioned everyone, "How did that happen?" Ed continued to question.

"I don't know," Yumi answered as they continued to walk to school.

Once they were out view, Kevin stepped out from behind the wooden fence and glared to where Yumi and Kiyoshi were standing.

'_So those two can sense the jewel shards huh? No wonder Naraku wants them dead along with the Dorks, especially Double Dork,'_ Kevin thought as he touched behind his neck, _'That Naraku person told me that the jewel shard that he put in my neck would give power, but what use is it for if those two know I have one?'_ He kicked a rock and started walking to school.

Soon everyone was now in the school, with Yumi and Kiyoshi still pondering over the shard they sensed on the way to school this morning.

It was then that the six of them entered their first block class of Ms. Hollis.

"Good morning class," Ms. Hollis said as she walked to the board.

"Good morning," the class responded.

Ms. Hollis looked up from her role sheet and asked, "Have any of you know where Kevin is?"

The class looked around the room to see if anyone knew. It was then that Kevin walked in the classroom.

"You're tardy, Mr. Robertson," Ms. Hollis said as Kevin handed her the tardy slip. (LS17's AN: I don't know Kevin's last name… XD)

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin muttered as he took his seat.

Yumi looked up and gasped quietly, _'He…'_

She felt someone poke her back and she turned around, "It's from Kiyoshi," her classmate from behind her gave her a note.

Yumi unfolded secretly and read it, _**'Do you sense the shard coming from Kevin?'**_ it read.

Yumi quickly scribbled _**'Yes,'**_ and passed it back to the person behind her and passed it back to Kiyoshi.

Double D seemed to notice that Yumi and Kiyoshi were passing back notes to each other, _'What are they doing…?'_ he thought.

He felt a poke from behind him and turned around, "From Eddy," the classmate handed him a note and Double D unfolded it. _**'Shovel-chin has a shard!'**_ it read.

Double D widened his eyes at what it said as he then wrote back, _**'Are you certain about that?'**_

Moments later, Eddy got the note back and scribbled, _**'Yeah, and Yumi and Kiyoshi said that it was the same shard they sensed this morning,' **_then Eddy passed it back to Double D.

'_Oh dear,'_ Double D thought as he got the note back and began to write, _**'Well, I guess we'll have to confront him sometime soon.'**_

Eddy got back the note and read it. _**'Well duh! What do you think we're supposed to do?! Listen, I just concerned on how he got it,'**_ Eddy scribbled and passed it back to Double D.

'_**Yes, I'm concerned to… But how are we going to confront him about it?'**_ Double D wrote as he passed the note back to Eddy.

'_**I don't know… we're going to have to come up with some sort of plan,'**_ Eddy wrote and passed it back to Double D.

'_**Yes, I agree with you there…'**_ Double D wrote back.

'_**Tell everyone to meet use at break, agreed?'**_ Eddy wrote and passed to Double D.

'_**Yes, agreed,'**_ Double D wrote as he then passed the note back to Eddy.

'_**Now we just need to tell the others,'**_ Eddy wrote and passed it back to Double D.

'_**Right,'**_ Double D wrote as he then passed it back to Eddy.

'_**How do you suppose to do that? If we get caught, Ms. Hollis will read the notes and think we're crazy or something!'**_ Eddy wrote and passed it back to Double D.

'_**I don't know, I guess we're going to have to tell them the moment class is over,'**_ Double D wrote and passed it back to Eddy.

'… _**Alright,'**_ Eddy wrote as he passed it back to Double D.

It was later that the class was starting to end as the three Ed's and three girls were waiting patiently to get out of class.

'_Five more minutes…'_ Kiyoshi thought as she stared at the wall clock intently.

It was then that Eddy started to glance over at Kevin, who was also staring down at the clock. He glared at him a little, _'Wonder what he's up to, now that he has that jewel shard...?'_ he thought.

'_Something's not right about that jewel shard… it seems so impure…'_ Yumi thought as she glanced at Kevin.

Soon it was one minute till the bell would ring for them to go to another class. Everyone was now preparing to pack up to go to their next class.

"Kiyo, I think that Kevin's working with Naraku," Yumi said as she placed her binder into her backpack. "You have I point. I've been thinking about that since that shard looks to impure," Kiyoshi replied.

It was then that the bell they have been waiting for suddenly rung throughout the hallways of the school. Eddy then burst from his seat and ran out from the classroom.

"What is he doing? We don't even have a plan yet!" Double D exclaimed he and his friends made it to the hallway.

Eddy ran as fast as he could, trying to reach Kevin, who walking casually walking to his locker, "Hey, Shovel-Chin!" Kevin turned around as the next thing he knew is that he got rammed up against the blue lockers by Eddy and, gripping his shirt.

"What's your problem, Dorky?!" Kevin asked.

"Don't play dumb; tell me where the heck you got that jewel shard you have in your neck!" Eddy growled.

'_So, that Naraku guy was right, Eddy is that monk…'_ Kevin thought and he shoved Eddy off him, "I don't know what you're talking about," Kevin replied as he fixed his shirt.

"Stop playing dumb with me, Kevin," Eddy continued to growl as he made a glare to him, "Tell me where you got it; right now!"

"Like I told you," Kevin smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eddy!" stated a voice from behind them as both Eddy and Kevin perked their heads up at the voice. It was Shika, who was coming towards the scene along with the others.

"Stay out of this, Shika," Eddy said calmly.

"Heh, you guys are pathetic," Kevin scoffed and took a quick glance at Shika.

Kevin started to walk up calmly to Shika as he placed his right hand on her left shoulder; Shika bit her bottom lip at the sudden action. And, before anyone knew what was happening, the shard on Kevin's neck started to glow as both Kevin and Shika disappeared into a portal underneath their feet, with Shika screaming the whole time.

"Shika!" Eddy yelled out, his hand reaching out to her, but she disappeared before he even reached her.

"I knew it! Kevin's connected to Naraku!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered a little with shock as Ed made a sad face.

"… Why…?" Eddy muttered as he slammed his fist up against the lockers beside him, lowering his head a little as he did, "Why did he have to take her?!"

"It doesn't matter why Kevin took her; we need to know why Naraku wants with her," Kiyoshi said.

"Yes, that's true…" Double D stated.

"Now what do we do?" Ed asked.

"We gotta go and find her!" Eddy then exclaimed, "What else is there to do!"

"Where do you suggest we start looking?!" Yumi exclaimed.

Everyone thought about it for a moment before Ed started to say, "… How about in a cave on a mountain?" everyone else turned to him, sort of surprised by his suggestion, "That's where all of the bad guys are in a movie or comic!"

"Hmm… you have a point," Double D said.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?!" Eddy stated as he then turned to everyone else, "We gotta find the base before something happens to her!"

"Shouldn't we wait until lunch when no one notices when we sneak out?" Double D asked.

Eddy made a sigh of defeat, "… You're right."

"We only have an hour until the lunch bell rings," Yumi said as she looked at the nearby wall clock

"Oh dear, we better hurry onto class now as well," Double D stated as the others then walked off towards their next class, with Eddy's head hung low in sadness…


End file.
